borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Assault Rifles * , Ol'Painful Fires laser blasts instead of bullets. Always incendiary. (Vladof, ) * , Major Tom Fires a five shot burst, firing three bullets at a time for the price of two. (Dahl, ) * , Hammer Buster II Increased bullet damage. (Jakobs, , Wallop High crit damage, moderately increased accuracy. (Jakobs, ) * , Shredifier Greatly decreased spool time, extremely high firing speed and very large capacity. Slightly reduced damage. (Vladof, ) * , KerBoom Consumes 4 ammo per shot. Each shot fires one projectile which has a straight trajectory and explodes on impact. The explosion releases a grenade which also explodes one second later. This weapon cannot score critical hits. (Torgue, , Ice Scream Always Cryo element. Extremely high Freeze chance. Slightly increased spin-up speed. No movement loss when aiming down the sights. Chimes when fired, mimicking an ice cream truck. (Vladof, ) * , Fusillade Increased reload speed, fire rate, and accuracy. (Scavs, ) Category:Mechanics Class Mods * , Celestial Gladiator Shield starts recharging upon Aspis activation. * , Celestial Enforcer Increases movement speed while Wolf and Saint are active by 10%. * , Celestial Lawbringer Converts a percentage of Showdown damage to health. Grenade Mods * , Bonus Package Increased damage. When child grenades explode, each releases one additional child grenade. (Torgue, Legendary) * , Fire Bee Always incendiary. Spits fire in a circular motion. Additionally shoots small missiles of fire in a circular motion. (Vladof, Legendary) * , Baby Boomer Always rubberized. Deploys grenades with each bounce. (Torgue, ) * , Quasar Always Shock Singularity Grenade. Reduced damage but increased blast radius (larger singularity pull and Tesla effect). Enemies pulled within blast radius suffer shock damage over time until explosion occurs. (Hyperion, ) * , Four Seasons Creates an area of effect of a random element ( , , , or ) that continually damages enemies while they are within it. Shatters air masks. (Vladof, Legendary) * , Snowball Increased damage. Always element. Zero fuse time. Modified lobbed delivery mechanism with increased projectile speed and little arc, comparable to the Fastball. (Tediore, ) * , Bouncing Bazza The Bouncing Bazza behaves similarly to the Bouncing Bonny from Borderlands 2, dispersing child grenades as it bounces. (Dahl, Legendary) * , Kiss of Death Grenade homes in and sticks to the target's face. Deals elemental damage over time until the target dies or the grenade detonates. Upon exploding sends out life orb that heal allies. Does not release child grenades upon detonation. Child grenade count reflects the number of life orbs released. Increased damage compared to standard transfusion grenades of a similar level. (Dahl, ) * , Rolling Thunder When thrown the grenade has very little arc and stays low to the ground. It behaves like a lobbed rubberized grenade at first but each bounce has a detonation. After several bounces or contact with any hostiles it explodes like a MIRV grenade. (Torgue, Legendary) Lasers * , He4rtf;ull Spl0Dge..r Always maximal chance of Multishot and Loop glitches, but zero Amp and Overload. Voiced by Pickle. Always corrosive. (Dahl, ) * ﻿, Min Min Lighter Always shock. Consumes 5 ammo per shot. Slow Fire rate. Shoots low velocity ball lightning that jump off the objects and deal damage to all enemies that near in great radius. (Tediore, Legendary) * , Lazlo's Freezeasy Always Cryo element. High elemental effect chance at the cost of a significantly lower gun damage. (Maliwan, ) * , Vandergraffen Always Shock element, always spawns with a Maliwan barrel. Slightly decreased accuracy, slightly increased elemental effect chance. (Tediore, ) * , Absolute Zero Always cryo element. Greatly reduced magazine size, increased damage and slightly higher elemental effect chance. (Maliwan, Legendary) * , E-GUN Non-elemental for a Maliwan weapon. Only weapon capable of damaging the Ghost enemies in the Sub-Level 13 mission. (Maliwan, ) * , Mining Laser Increased damage. Possesses railgun barrel but fires three projectiles in a tight spread at the cost of seven ammo per shot. Fixed triangular spread pattern. (Hyperion, ) * , The ZX-1 Always incendiary. Greatly increased fire rate, perfect accuracy. After damaging targets once, shots fired will home in on them. Shots travel in a corkscrew pattern before hitting their targets. (Dahl, Legendary) * , Firestarta Always fire element. Increased elemental effect chance and damage. Fixed parts. (Dahl, ) * , Cat O' Nine Tails Always incendiary. Decreased fire rate. Blasts fired split into 3-8 beams that ricochet against surfaces up to twice. (Dahl, Legendary) * , Bright Spadroon Very high damage. Extremely low range (almost melee range). Laser shoots left side of the crosshair. High continuous damage bonus. Extremely large magazine size. Increased fire rate. (Maliwan, ) * , Excalibastard Spawns with all parts fixed, including Hyperion barrel, grip, stock, and sight; blade accessory; accessory; and Cryo element. Increased critical hit damage. Perfect (100.0) accuracy on weapon card. An enemy frozen, then shattered with this weapon generates a Cryo elemental nova which freezes other nearby enemies. (Hyperion, Legendary) * , Vibra-Pulse Always Shock. Fires a continuous beam which inflicts heavier shock damage upon a single target, and a lesser amount of shock damage to surrounding enemies, damaging them every few seconds. When equipped, a percentage of damage inflicted by this weapon is returned to its user as health. (Maliwan, ) * , Ol' Rosie High damage. Very high continuous damage bonus. (Maliwan, ) * , Longest Yard Near-perfect accuracy. Increased base and critical hit damage. Moderate increase in magazine size, increased maximum zoom and reload speed, consumes 5 ammo per shot. (Hyperion, ) * Thunderfire Always shock elemental. Shoots a beam that emits a small incendiary nova upon hitting an enemy or object, reduced fire rate, consumes two ammo per shot. (Maliwan, ) * Laser Disker Always explosive element. Fires a blue disk in a straight trajectory that explodes on contact with walls or enemies. Very high damage, low rate of fire. Damage is more than doubled when the target is in mid air or frozen solid. (Tediore, ) Oz Kits * , 3DD1.E When equipped and in combat, the user will occasionally be healed and receive repairs to his/her shield. Also during combat, 3DD1.E will occasionally shock enemies. (Hyperion, ) * , Systems Purge When your O2 is above 75, your next shot will consume 50 O2 and release a Shockwave, damaging and knocking back enemies. Provides O2 upon killing an enemy. (Tediore, ) * , Ack Ack Each time damage is inflicted upon airborne targets, fire rate and reload speed are increased for a few seconds. This effect can stack. When damage is inflicted upon airborne targets, there is a chance to spawn damaging flak around them. (Vladof, ) * , Invigoration Oz Kit [[Oxygen| Canisters]] heal as well as restore . (Anshin, ) * , Oxidizer Provides health regeneration in vacuum while providing a large boost to ignite chance and fire resistance in atmosphere. Upon igniting an enemy, a highly damaging fire nova is released around the victim. (Maliwan, ) * , Support Relay Increases capacity by 25 and improves consumption rate by 20% each for every equipped Support Relay in the party. (Hyperion, ) * , Freedom Oz Kit Reduces cost for boosting. Increases gun damage while airborne. (Hyperion, ) * , Moonlight Saga Provide different bonus, while in vacuum it give life steal and while in atmosphere its life regeneration. (Dahl, ) * , Cathartic Oz Kit Always corrosive. High slam damage, decreases damage received from various sources. Slam shatters enemy air masks. Causes a random farting sound and a brief corrosive area of effect upon performing a slam. (Scavs, ) * Springs' Oz Kit - Increase gun damage in a vacuum. (Hyperion, ) Pistols * . Luck Cannon Vastly increased base damage. Has a chance to deal great bonus explosive damage. Magazine size is restricted to a single bullet. (Jakobs, Legendary) * , Cyber Eagle Always shock. Reduced damage. Fires bolts of lightning with perfect (100.0) accuracy. Reloads in a break-action manner similar to common-quality Jakobs pistols. (Jakobs, ) * , Probe Very low damage. Heals the user for a percentage of damage dealt. (Maliwan, ) * , Gwen's Other Head Fires a 6-round burst when zoomed. Fires 2 projectiles at once at a cost of 2 ammo. (Dahl, ) * , T4s-R Fires lasers. High fire rate. Extremely high accuracy. Very high elemental effect chance. (Hyperion, ) * , 88 Fragnum Fires 5 shots in an accelerating spread at the cost of 3 ammo per shot. 25% bonus critical hit damage. (Torgue, ) * , Globber Always corrosive. Fires a single projectile in a small arc that bounces off of surfaces twice, but not enemies. (Hyperion, ) * , Maggie Shoots a 6 projectile spread at the price of 1 bullet. (Jakobs, ) * , Smasher Fires seven projectiles at the cost of 3 ammo per shot. (Jakobs, ) * , Proletarian Revolution The pistol's magazine size increases over time; as it increases, the faster the fire rate and the higher the damage gets. (Vladof, ) * , Blowfly Always corrosive. Projectiles fired split into two after a short distance, then begin orbiting around each other. Inflicts splash damage on impact. When zoomed, fires a burst of seven bullets. (Dahl, ) * , Fibber All figures shown on weapon card are false. The Fibber's real stats are highly variable. (Hyperion, ) * , Zim Cryo element only. Increased magazine size, damage, and accuracy. Decreased rate of fire. (Scavs, ) * , Shooterang When reloaded, flies around and shoots. (Tediore, ) Rocket Launchers * , Volt Thrower Fires high speed shock orbs with low splash damage radius. * , Nukem Rockets fire in an arc and explode in a mushroom cloud upon detonation. Extremely slow reload speed. * , Cryophobia Always Cryo Element. Projectiles explode multiple times mid-flight before hitting their target. * , Thingy Always corrosive. Upon impact, rockets fired will split into three small grenades that explode after a set period of time. Shields * , Reogenator Provides elemental resistance, health boost, and health regeneration. * , Kala Chance to absorb enemy bullets. Decreased recharge rate. Immunity to electrocution damage-over-time effects. * , The Shooting Star Extremely powerful roid damage. * , Sunshine When depleted, fires incendiary projectiles in every direction. Fire has a high chance of igniting targets. * , Prismatic Bulwark Increased capacity and decreased delay. Has a high chance to absorb enemy lasers. Increases the user's laser damage and laser resistance. * , Avalanche It is a combination of the Maylay, Nova (cryo), and Spike (cryo) shield types. Extremely high roid damage, increased nova damage and increased spike damage. Greatly increased recharge delay. * , Rapid Release * , Haymaker Transfers status effects on the user to enemies when the player melees. * , Asteroid Belt Chance to launch a Homing Meteor when damaged. * , Bigg Thumppr Massive Roid bonus with extended recharge delay. * ,Slammer High booster drop chance. Drops "Slammer" shield boosters when damaged. Slammer shield boosters restore up to 25% of shields and increase movement speed, fire rate and reload speed for a short amount of time. Shotguns * , Boomacorn Shoots a small spread of multi-colored projectiles accompanied by a neighing sound effect. * , Flakker Increased damage, consumes 4 ammo per shot, extremely large spread, rounds detonate after reaching a certain distance. * , Viral Marketer Always corrosive. Projectiles fired ricochet off surfaces. Increased accuracy and recoil reduction rate, decreased projectile count and reload speed. * , Bullpup Greatly increased magazine size, increased critical hit damage and slightly increased accuracy. Slightly reduced firing speed and reload speed. * , Boganella Slightly increased damage. Swears in a demanding, unsophisticated woman's voice when shooting, reloading, or swapping weapons. * , Wombat * , Torguemada The '''Torguemada' fires three explosive pellets that drop a number of smaller explosive pellets after impact. * , Sledge's Shotty Burst-fires two shots per trigger pull, with a long delay between each burst, +2 projectile count. * , Moonface Projectiles fire in a smiley face pattern, with low velocity and a lazy sine oscillation trajectory through the air. Pellets deal non-elemental damage, with explosive splash on impact. * ,Jack-o'-Cannon Launches flaming jack-o'-lanterns that explode upon impact. * , Octo - Fires 9 pellets, a box of 8 with one in the center. Rather than spread outward, pellets oscillate inward towards the center and back out to the box formation. Very high accuracy regardless of range. Sniper Rifles * , Fremington's Edge High zoom magnification (11.4x). Increased damage. Increased accuracy. Increased critical hit damage when zoomed. * , Pitchfork Fires 5 horizontal shots in a line, shaped in a "V" pattern. Consumes 2 ammo per shot. * , Skullmasher Shoots five projectiles at the cost of one round, however, each projectile suffers from decreased damage. * , Longnail Shots bypass shields (ignores the shields without depleting them, dealing damage directly to health). * , Wet Week * , Razorback Always spawns with a blade accessory and iron sights. Extremely low fire rate and reload speed. High damage. * , The Machine Massive magazine size, increases damage and fire rate the longer the trigger is held. * Plunkett Critical hits remove ammo from the wielder's ammo pool instead of the clip. * , Longnail All parts, except for elemental capacitor, are fixed. Shots bypass shields, inflicting damage directly to health. Decreased damage, increased fire rate and capacity. Submachine Guns * , Marek's Mouth Increased magazine size. Unique luneshine effect. * , Fridgia﻿ Always cryo. Always spawns with a double projectile mod. Dramatically reduced recoil, extremely high burst-fire count. * , Frostfire Fires two projectiles at the cost of two ammunition. One projectile inflicts cryo elemental damage, and the other inflicts incendiary damage. May randomly freeze the user when fired. * , IVF When reloading, it is thrown like a usual Tediore weapon. After it explodes, it splits into two smaller guns which also explode. The smaller guns deal reduced damage. * , Meat Grinder Fires three bullets at the cost of two ammo per shot. Increased damage and magazine size and slightly increased elemental chance. Drastically reduced accuracy and reload speed. * , Torrent Increased damage and capacity, greatly increased fire rate, greatly reduced recoil when hip-fired. No movement speed penalty while aiming down the sights. * , Fatale Always cryo element. Increased accuracy, magazine size and critical hit damage, greatly increased recoil reduction rate. * , Black Snake Always corrosive. Fires two bullets for the cost of one ammunition, in a vertical pattern. Reduced fire rate, magazine size and damage-per-bullet. Increased accuracy. * , Cheat Code While in Fight for Your Life, ammo consumption is drastically reduced. Category:Mechanics